


the tail end of summer (autumn is calling)

by phix27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For Kyoutani Week 2K15, M/M, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Kyouhaba drabbles for Kyouhaba week.  A little late but better late than never, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connoisseur of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt: Hands

Yahaba is a connoisseur of hands.

He doesn’t know when it started but now he has a little (mental) collection of hands.  His family, his friends, his team.  He’s catalogued them all.  While others make a first impression based on smile or personality, Yahaba judges people on their hands. 

Were they well taken care of or rough with callouses?  Were the nails raggid and picked apart or manicured to perfection?  Yahaba sees and judges them all. 

His own hands are nothing special.  They have a few callouses on the palms but his nails were neat and trimmed.  The back was soft though, as was the rest of his palm.  He doesn’t know how, he never moisturizes but there it is.  No, his hands were nothing special, but they did fit perfectly into his favorite pair of hands.

Kyoutani’s hands were rough all over.  Callouses bumped and caught on his palm.  But beneath them, occasionally, Yahaba could feel the soft, new skin that lay beneath.

Their hands were opposite, he thought in his more idealistic moments.  They were perfect for each other, because opposites attract, right?  Wow, that was a romantic thought.

But he couldn’t help but think it and smile when Kyoutani took his hand as they walked home from school and they just fit so perfectly.


	2. The Drug of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touches affect Kyoutani a little different than everyone else, but Yahaba knows just how to work it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Touch

Kyoutani would never admit it, not even under torture, but he loved being touched.

It didn’t have to mean anything.  It didn’t have to be sexual, or even intentional.

But a brush of a hand- any hand- would send a shiver up his spine.  A hug would leave his head a little lightheaded.  It was like every touch released a shower of endorphins.  With enough touch, he’d be floating off into space and wouldn’t come down for hours. 

And Yahaba loooooooooooved to take advantage of this little secret of Kyoutani’s.

After a good spike, Yahaba would slap him on the shoulder.  “Nice!” he’d say, and the word would ring in his ears while the place where he touched him prickled and burned. 

Their hands would brush casually during practice and Kyoutani would feel it down to his bones.  In the hallway, Yahaba would slip him a note and his hand would tingle and tingle until he couldn’t focus on classes.  Just the tingle and the note full of promises and promises. 

And later, alone in Yahaba’s house, he would make good.  The walk home was a tense one for Kyoutani- full of the brushes of hands and Yahaba’s teasing smile and some red, red cheeks and an attempt to keep his composure.

Once the door closed, nothing could stop Yahaba- he was on him and nothing could pull them apart.

He would start by running his hands up and down Kyoutani’s arms, squeezing at the biceps and the wrists with just the right amount of pressure to make Kyoutani shake.  Then his hands would move up and up, caressing his shoulders softly, pressing lightly on his pulse point, running over the rim of his ear, into his hair.  His fingers would massage his scalp, digging deep.  Kyoutani’s eyes would roll back in his head and he’d have dropped to the floor if Yahaba wasn’t there to catch him.  He always was.

They’d head to the couch, Yahaba walking Kyoutani backwards on shaky legs until he could settle and just feel.  Yahaba would run his hands over every part of Kyoutani he could reach until he was just swimming, swimming, gone in the endorphins.

Hours later he would come back to himself.  Yahaba would be on the floor doing homework, or in the kitchen making dinner, or playing video games.  Kyoutani would get up and wrap his arms around him, dropping his head onto his shoulder.

“Well hello,” his boyfriend would laugh, nuzzling the side of his head.  “Have a good nap?”

His only response would be a grunt and a kiss to the point in Yahaba’s neck that never failed to make him gasp.  All touches might affect Kyoutani, but he knew just the right touches to affect Yahaba too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is like a spin on ASMR (which I personally have) which mostly involves touch (unlike the real ASMR which involves sound). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!


	3. Pets Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani has... a lot of pets.

The first time Yahaba went to Kyoutani’s home- which was nerve-wracking enough, let’s be honest- he was overwhelmed with the sheer number of pets that were there.

“How many do you have?” he asked incredulously as he looked around. There were dogs, cats, ferrets, things in tanks that he couldn’t see.  The room stretched on and on and more just seemed to come in as he watched.

“Uh… don’t know,” Kyoutani shrugged.  “We never counted.  My mom works for an animal rescue so a lot of them get fostered here until they find homes.”

You know you have a lot of pets if you can say you “don’t know.”  A golden retriever came up and rubbed against Yahaba’s legs and he patted him absentmindedly.  Honestly he was feeling a little… dazed.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kyoutani said, frowning at Yahaba.  So clearly he had noticed.

“I’m just… overwhelmed,” he admitted.  “When you said you had pets I never expected…”

“Oh yeah, it is a lot,” Kyoutani said.  He sat down in the middle of the living room.  An orange cat jumped right into his lap, looking regal.  A little terrier sat down next to him and he reached over to pet him. 

Yahaba looked around some more, still petting the dog and feeling… still overwhelmed.  Everywhere he looked there was a new animal for him to see. 

“Is it too much?” Kyoutani asked uneasily.

His gaze returned to his boyfriend on the floor, who was looking unsure though he tried to hide it.  Yahaba couldn’t help but smile wide at his heart-of-gold boyfriend and the room full of creatures. 

“It’s just enough,” he said, heading over and sitting on the unoccupied side of Kyoutani.  His cheek turned as red as the cat in his lap when Yahaba kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated, Comments are loved!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry it's so short but school has been kicking my ass. I still wanted to write something for this ship week though! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
